My Life
by Kagamine 02 Story
Summary: Rin selalu berpikir semua manusia itu munafik. Adakah seseorang yang dapat mengubahnya?
1. This is My Life

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita multichapter, maaf kalo ada kesalahan

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

-+= Rin PoV -+=

* * *

"Mati kau, perempuan sialan! Kau hanya menyusahkanku selama ini!"

"Ibu!"

"Rin, cepat pergi dari sini! Kau harus selamat!"

"Kau juga! Kenapa kau harus lahir? Apa gunanya kau lahir, huh? Lebih baik kau juga mati!"

"Sakit ayah! kumohon hentikan!"

.

.

Sial, lagi-lagi aku bermimpi tentang itu. Setiap malam aku tidur, aku pasti memimpikannya.

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku tinggal sendirian di rumah yang sempit ini. Sebenarnya, terkadang aku kesepian. Tapi ,mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah hidupku.

Daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik aku berangkat sekolah saja. Tapi, memikirkan sekolah juga membuatku pusing. Di sekolah, aku mendapat julukan **"Anak Iblis"**. Sebenarnya, alasan julukanku adalah karena aku pernah membuat anak laki-laki patah tulang. Padahal aku hanya memukulnya, itupun karena dia yang membuat ulah terlebih dahulu. Dia seenaknya mengejek ibu. Bila dia mengejek ayah, aku tidak akan peduli.

Aku membenci semua orang di dunia ini. Mereka bahagia atas penderitaan orang lain. Sama seperti ayahku yang sialan itu. Memang seperti itulah manusia. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang saja.

"Hei, bukankah anak itu anak yang ditinggal orangtuanya?"

"Begitulah, kasihan sekali dia."

"Mungkin anak itu tidak berguna. Makanya ia dibuang."

Kira-kira, perkataan itu yang kudengar dari tetanggaku. Makanya aku membenci manusia. Mereka seenaknya membicarakan orang lain. Aku tidak mengerti pola pikiran mereka, apa enaknya membicarakan orang? Sudahlah, mereka adalah mereka, aku adalah aku, aku tidak akan peduli perkataan mereka!

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Lebih baik aku segera ke kelas." Saat aku ingin berjalan ke kelas, tiba-tiba tiga anak perempuan menarikku dan membawaku ke gudang sekolah.

"Hei! Kemarin kau apakan pangeran kami?" Kata salah satu di antara mereka. Sepertinya dia teman sekelasku. Kalau tak salah namanya Sukone Tei. Saat kulihat wajah mereka semua, sepertinya mereka semua teman sekelasku.

"Cepat jawab, bodoh! Apa kau ingin cepat mati, huh?" Sepertinya namanya Akita Neru.

"Hei, apa kami perlu menyiksamu baru kau mau menjawab? Tidak rugi aku membawa pisau. Tapi, jangan terlalu takut, ini hanya pisau kecil." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Mungkin namanya Mayu.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak perlu disiksa. Aku hanya memukul manusia satu itu. Sudah puas?" Tuturku dengan berani. Asal mereka tahu, aku tidak takut pada mereka. Aku sudah berlatih karate sejak dulu.

"Apa?! Berani sekali kau memukul pangeran kami! Kau harus dihukum!" Bentak Akita.

"Dihukum? Memangnya kalian siapa? Ibunya? Ah, bukan. Lebih tepat mungkin pembantu?" Balasku dengan tatapan sinis. Aku benar-benar marah. Mereka membuang waktuku hanya untuk berbicara tentang **"Pangeran"** yang dibicarakan mereka? Gadis-gadis munafik!

"Cukup, nona-nona. Kecantikan kalian akan terbuang hanya untuk menghukumnya. Lebih baik, kalian semua segera masuk kelas."

Aku tidak menyadari ada orang di dekat pintu. Saat kulihat wajahnya, bukannya dia orang yang kupukul waktu itu?

"Kau-

* * *

Maaf kalo aneh ya. TT_TT.

Aku harap kalian mau review, supaya aku tau letak kesalahanku. - 3 -

Flame juga gak apa yang penting review ya.^ 3 ^

Yang penting, kasi tau aku mana kesalahannya! Mohon bantuannya buat yang baca. ^ w ^


	2. Troublesome Prince

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

-+= Rin PoV -+=

* * *

"Kau-

"Len-sama, bolehkah kami memberi pelajaran terhadapnya? Sebentar saja!" Pinta Akita terhadap orang yang disebut - sebut **"Pangeran"**.

"Jangan, sebentar lagi pelajaran sudah dimulai. Lagipula gadis itu bisa mati, jika kalian menggunakan pisau." Balasnya dengan angkuh.

"Kau kira aku bisa mati semudah itu, huh? Bukannya kau lebih lemah dariku? Dipukul sekali saja sudah patah tulang." Ejekku

"Waktu itu aku hanya mengalah padamu, akan memalukan jika aku memukul perempuan."

"Oh, begitu? Kalau memukul perempuan memalukan, apa mengejek perempuan tidak memalukan, huh?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita semua kembali ke kelas." Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Sok bijak, bilang saja dia tidak bisa membalasku.

"Ingat kau cebol! Kami belum selesai!"

"Yah, terserah apa katamu." Aku langsung berjalan ke kelas. Benar-benar repot mengurus ini semua.

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung duduk di kursi. Untunglah belum ada guru yang datang.

"Psst, dia yang dijuluki **"Anak Iblis"**, bukan?"

"Yah, begitulah. Yang kudengar, dia juga ditinggal orang tuanya."

"Pasti dia sangat kejam terhadap orang tuanya. Pantas saja, dia berani memukul **"Pangeran"** sekolah kita."

Baiklah, aku sangat muak dengan semua ini! Apakah mereka juga pembantu manusia itu? Hanya patah tulang saja sampai dibesar-besarkan! Aku berharap ada guru yang datang, aku risih mendengar mereka membicarakan yang aneh-aneh.

"_Test, test. Dimohon, kepada anak yang bernama Kagamine Rin segera ke ruang guru!_"

Namaku? Apalagi ini?

* * *

"Permisi." Masalah apalagi yang menimpaku kali ini?

"Ah, Kagamine-san. Maaf mengganggumu, _sensei_ ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa kamu yang melukai Akita-san?"

"Hah? Melukai Akita-san? Sensei, sebelum masuk kelas, Akita-san dan temannya membawa saya ke gudang. Justru merekalah yang ingin melukai saya!" Tuduhan macam apa ini? Seenaknya saja mereka!

"Sukone-san berkata bahwa Kagamine-san melukai Akita-san dengan pisau ini. Tapi, Kagami-san menolongnya" Megurine-sensei menunjukkan pisau yang berlumuran darah padaku.

"Tapi-

"Maaf, Kagamine-san. Sebenarnya_ sensei_ tidak mempercayainya, tapi mereka mempunya bukti. Jadi, kau diskors tiga hari termasuk hari ini" Balas Megurine-sensei.

"Baiklah, sensei. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya." Setelah selesai, aku langsung keluar dari ruang guru. Aku segera ke kelas, untuk mengambil tas-ku.

Sampai di depan kelas, aku mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam kelas. Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera masuk ke kelas.

"Hei, Kagami! Apa yang kau perbuat pada Akita-san?" Tanya salah satu di antara mereka. Hooo, rupanya Akita menangis di dalam kelas dan mencari perhatian. Masalah ini makin merepotkan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya, dia saja yang mengangis tanpa alasan." Balasku dengan santai. Mungkin mereka menganggapku meremehkan, tapi memang Akita menangis tanpa sebab.

"Menangis tanpa alasan kau bilang? Kau yang membuat luka di tangannya, bukan? Kau munafik!" Pasti ibu dan ayahmu lebih buruk lagi!"

Spontan saja, aku menarik kerah bajunya. "Kau boleh mengatakan aku iblis, tapi jika kau mengejek ibuku, kupastikan kau menderita!" Kulihat dia menangis dan berlari ke luar kelas.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan membuat anak lain menangis !"

"Benar! Ternyata julukan **"Anak Iblis"** memang tak salah!"

Baiklah aku muak dengan semua ini! Aku hanya ingin mengambil tas-ku dan pulang ke rumah.!Kenapa harus seperti ini?

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku **"Anak Iblis"**? Apa kalian ingin mebunuhku? Silahkan saja, itupun jika kalian bisa." Setelah berbicara seperti itu, aku langsung meninggalkan kelas. Tapi, sepertinya aku sedang sial. Si "Pangeran Busuk" itu menunggu di luar kelas!

"Hei, **"Anak Iblis"**. Julukanmu keren." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Memang keren. Lalu ada masalah apa, **"Monyet Busuk"** ?" Kulihat dia kaget dengan julukan yang kuberi.

"Hee, berani juga kau! Memangnya kau siapa? Kau itu miskin, kau bahkan ditinggal orang tuamu! Pasti kau sangat menyusahkan mereka!" Rasanya mulutnya ingin kusobek sekarang juga!

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, monyet! Memang kau siapa? Hanya karena kau idola, bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan apapun seenaknya!" Aku langsung berlari dari tempat itu. Aku hanya ingin pulang sekarang juga!

Sampai di rumah, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Aku berharap mereka semua lenyap saja.

* * *

-+= Len PoV -+=

* * *

"Heee, kuat juga dia. Kukira dia akan menangis. Ternyata rencana ini sia-sia."

Yah, sebenarnya aku mengejek orang tuanya hanya karena aku kesal. Kakakku kabur dari rumah, sedangkan aku harus mengerjakan tugas kakakku. Tapi, ada yang membuatku heran. Jika dia ditinggal orang tuanya, bukankah seharusnya ia membenci keduanya? Kenapa ia hanya membenci ayahnya?

"Ah, sudahlah ini membuatku bingung!"

Usai sekolah, aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Hari ini melelahkan juga.

"Aku pulang." Sudah kuduga, tak akan ada orang di rumah selain pelayan. Mereka selalu saja pulang malam. Lebih baik aku langsung tidur.

Esoknya, aku berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi. Aku menyesal melakukan rencana itu. Sangat menyesal. Iblis itu enak-enak dapat libur, sedangkan aku harus masuk! Sialan! Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan akibatnya?

* * *

-+= Rin PoV-+=

* * *

Saat aku terbangun, ternyata sekarang sudah pagi. Lama sekali aku tidur. Sudahlah, aku ingin mandi. Mendapat libur itu suatu keajaiban. Aku tidak akan diganggu lagi. Liburan ini harus kumanfaatkan!

Setelah mandi, aku langsung makan. Karena aku malas memasak, aku hanya membuat mie instan. Selesai makan, aku langsung bergegas. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan.

"Haah, ternyata perpustakaan jauh juga, ya." Aku benar-benar lupa. Kenapa aku tidak naik bus saja! Kenapa aku malah jalan kaki?

"Kyaaaa! Jangan mendekat!"

Aku mendengar teriakan seseorang. Sepertinya dari gang itu. Lebih baik aku cek saja. Setelah kulihat, ternyata seorang gadis yang dikelilingi preman.

"Jangan mendekat! Pergi kalian semua!"

"Walau kau perempuan, kau galak juga."

"Hei! Jangan menyakitinya!" Teriakku. Karena aku sudah biasa menghadapi hal ini.

"Bos, dia juga manis. Apa kita tangkap saja mereka berdua?"

"Tentu saja! Cepat tangkap mereka!" Perintahnya. Jujur saja, wajah mereka semua membuatku mual.

"Itu jika kalian semua bisa!"

* * *

Maaf buat yang baca TT_TT Ceritanya tambah aneh ya?

Yang penting mohon di review ya. Aku perlu tahu kesalahanku.


	3. Odd Girl

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

-+= Rin PoV -+=

* * *

"Itu jika kalian semua bisa!"

Rasanya hidupku selalu sial. Mulai dari masa kecil, kehidupan sekolah, kehidupan sehari-hari. Yah, setidaknya aku masih lebih baik daripada mereka yang hidup di jalanan.

Sekarang, aku harus fokus pada preman aneh ini!

"Hei, lebih baik kau menurut saja gadis kecil! Kau akan menyesal jika melawan!" Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Lebih baik aku menyesal, daripada menurut pada orang seperti kalian!" Aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Berani juga kau, gadis kecil!" Tanpa basa-basi mereka berdua langsung mengerumuniku,

"Jangan menyesal." Ucapku. Langsung saja, aku memukul salah satu diantara mereka. Satu pingsan, sekarang tinggal mengurus yang satunya.

"Boleh juga kau, gadis kecil." Ucapnya sambil meremehkan. Aku sudah bosan, aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini!

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Aku segera memukul lengan kanannya.

"Aaaaaahk!"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menyesal." Ucapku. Aku tidak tahu lengannya patah atau tidak, yang jelas aku ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Tunggu!"

.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata gadis yang kutolong. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia anak golongan atas.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu lagi?" Tanyanya

Secara logis, dia baru saja kutolong, dan sekarang dia ingin meminta bantuan lagi? Apa dia anak jalanan? Aku muak dengan semua ini! Aku hanya ingin pergi ke perpustakaan dengan damai! Tapi, yang kudapat adalah ini! Seharusnya, kubiarkan saja dia bersama preman aneh itu!

.

"Apa lagi maumu? Apa kau tidak mempunya sopan santun?" Tanyaku dengan sinis

"Aku mohon! Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu!" Ucapnya.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memaksaku!" Bentakku

"Namaku Lenka. Kagami Lenka. Aku anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal, tapi kare-

"Aku memang bertanya kau siapa, tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk menjelaskannya padaku secara rinci!"

.

Baik, sekarang aku benar-benar muak pada gadis yang satu ini!

"Maaf, kukira kau penasaran. Jaman sekarang banyak anak muda yang suka bertanya, kan? Apa sebutannya? Kebo? Kipo? Peko? Ki-

"Cukup! Jadi, apa yang kau butuhkan?" Jika aku membawa selotip, sudah kuikat mulutnya daritadi.

"Aku ingin tinggal di rumahmu. Kau pasti punya rumah, kan? Aku mohon!" Pintanya

"Apa untungnya aku menolongmu? Aku tidak berminat." Dia kira, dirinya siapa?

"Jika kau tidak mau menolongku, aku akan menyebarkan berita bahwa aku kakakkmu yang kau usir." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan macam-macam kau!" Bentakku.

"Aku tidak macam-macam, kok."

"Baiklah! Kau kuijinkan tinggal di rumahku, tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau terkena berita yang tidak-tidak!"

"Baik. Aku tidak peduli berita aneh." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang, aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, jadi lebih baik kau berjalan sesukamu." Aku segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

.

"Tunggu! aku ikut!" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak butuh manusia yang mengganggu."

"Kau kejam! Tunggu dulu, kau belum memberi tahu siapa namamu!" Ucapnya

"Kagamine Rin." Jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau menjadi adikku! Kau harus memanggilku Lenka-nee, Rin!" Jawabnya sambil mengikuti aku berjalan.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak punya kakak sejak lahir."

"Rin, kau harus memanggilku Lenka-nee! Ingat, Lenka-nee! Lenka-nee! Lenka-nee! Lenka-nee! Lenka-nee! Lenka-nee! Lenka-nee! Lenka-nee! Lenka-nee! Lenka-nee! Lenka-nee! Lenka-nee!

"Aaaaaah! Lebih baik kita segera ke rumahku, daripada kau teriak histeris seperti orang gila!" Jika aku terus mendengarnya berbicara, bisa-bisa kepalaku pecah!

"Katanya kau ingin ke perpustakaan? Kenapa batal?" Tanyanya dengan polos. Tidakkah dia tahu alasan aku tidak jadi ke perpustakaan karena dia?

"Aku sudah lelah, jadi ayo kita pulang." Jawabku seadanya

"Kau tidak sopan jika tidak memanggilku Len-

"Lenka-nee!" Teriakku sekeras yang kubisa. Biarlah orang mengiraku gila.

"Itu baru Rin-ku!" Ucapnya sambil memelukku.

"Aku bukan yuri."

"Mana kata Le-

"Lenka-nee" Potongku. Bisakah dia berhenti membicarakan hal itu? Kepalaku sudah pusing!

"Sudahlah, anggap saja kita kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi." Jawabnya

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku segera merebahkan diriku di atas kasur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa ini juga menyenangkan.

"Jangan membuka pintu yang dikunci." Ucapku

"Iya, iya. Kau kira aku maling?" Tanyanya

"Tentu saja." Balasku

"Ah, sudahlah. Rin, boleh aku bicara sebentar?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ada apa, Lenka-nee?"

"Kau sudah terbiasa memanggilku, Lenka-nee? Senangnya!" Teriaknya sambil melompat-lompat.

Tidak bisakah dia membedakan saat lelucon dengan serius? Ah, sudahlah. Aku abaikan saja. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

* * *

"Khhh." Saat aku tersadar, ternyata sekarang sudah malam. Tapi, rasanya kasurku menjadi semakin sempit. Memangnya, ada siapa lagi selain aku di rumah ini? Kulihat sebelahku, orang berambut pirang panjang.

"Oh, hanya orang berambut pirang." Gumamku.

Sebentar! Berambut pirang panjang?

"Waaaaa! Siapa kau? Kenapa seenaknya tidur di kasurku? Apa kau sadako? Sejak kapan sadako berambut pirang?" Teriakku beruntun, sambil menunjuk perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Apa kau tidak ingat, hah? Kau menolongku tadi pagi! Dan aku memintamu untuk mengijinkan aku tinggal di rumahmu! Apa otakmu sebegitu kecilnya sampai tidak mengingat kejadian tadi pagi?!"Balasnya yang tidak kalah keras.

Tunggu, kejadian tadi pagi?

0%...

.

.

.

.

.

.

25%

.

.

.

.

.

50%

.

.

.

.

.

.

100%

"Oh, maaf aku baru ingat." Ucapku sambil memukul dahiku.

"Lenk-

"Lenka-nee."

"Rin! Tadi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi kau tertidur. Jadi, boleh aku bertanya sekarang?" Tanyanya

Memangnya dia sempat bertanya, ya? Aku tidak ingat apapun. Seingatku aku tidak jadi ke perpustakaan, lalu segera pulang ke rumah. Setelah itu aku berbaring di kasurku, lalu tertidur. Tapi apa yang ingin dia tanyakan ya?

"Ya, asalkan pertanyaanm-

"Lenka-nee!"

"Ya, asalkan pertanyaan Lenka-nee masuk akal, akan kujawab."

"Tapi, jangan marah ya. Aku takut kau mengusirku, apalagi ini sudah malam." Ucapnya

"Ya. Jadi, apa yang ingin Lenka-nee tanyakan?" Memangnya pertanyaan tentang apa yang ingin ditanyakan?

"Kau sudah memang-

"Langsung ke topiknya!" Jawabku tegas.

"Baik, baik. Begini, yang ingin kutanyakan adalah-

* * *

.

.

Maaf, buat yang baca. Komputer rusak, jadi lama update-nya. TT_TT

Maaf kalau lanjutannya aneh ya~


	4. Unpleasant Conversation

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

-+= Rin PoV -+=

* * *

"Begini, sebenarnya yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, eee, tentang, ee-

"Jujur saja, aku tidak akan marah." Ucapku memotong perkataannya

"Yang ingin kutanyakan itu, apa benar ayah dan ibumu pergi meninggalkanmu?" Tanyanya

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Jika kau ingin tinggal di rumah ini, kau harus siap dengan berita aneh itu." Jawabku dengan acuhnya.

"Aneh? Berarti, itu bukan kebenarannya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah."

"Ayolah Rin. Aku sangat penasaran." Ucapnya memelas.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan kuberitahu."

"Baiklah! Tapi, kau harus janji! Ah, aku lupa! Daritadi kau tidak memanggilku dengan Len-

"Iya! Aku janji LENKA-NEE!"

"Yaaay! Itu baru Rin-ku!"

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya." Aku penasaran dengan nama keluarganya, aku pernah mendengarnya di sekolah.

"Baik! Tanyakan saja! Aku ini murah hati!" Jawabnya sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Begini, apa kau mempunyai saudara?" Tanyaku

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya dengan heran.

"Aku pernah mendengar namanya di sekolah. Jadi, siapa namanya?"

"Anak itu sudah berbuat onar rupanya. Namanya adalah Kagami Len."

"Len? Apa maksudmu Len yang rupanya mirip denganmu, tapi sifatnya seperti iblis jahanam dan rambutnya pendek?" Kalau benar, hancur sudah hidupku.

"Iya, karena Len juga aku kabur dari rumah." Jawabnya.

Sial! Rupanya benar dia kakaknya! Sebenarnya aku ingin mengusirnya, tapi serpertinya ia tidak sejahat adiknya yang menjijikkan. Dia juga tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi.

"Kenapa kau memilih tinggal di rumahku? Bukankah kau bisa meminta bantuan orang lain?" Tanyaku dengan heran. Bukankah dia bisa saja meminta bantuan orang lain?

"Karena kau anak yang baik." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baik? Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin ada anak yang baik ditinggal orang tuanya?" Tanyaku

"Kau ingat saat aku dikelilingi orang-orang jahat itu? Seharusnya banyak orang yang bisa mendengar teriakanku. Tapi, saat itu hanya Rin yang datang. Itu membuatku percaya, bahwa Rin bukan orang yang jahat. Rin anak yang baik. Hanya saja, Rin tidak menunjukkan sifatmu yang baik itu." Jawabnya dengan panjang lebar, tapi caranya berbicara seperti ibu.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin bertanya satu lagi." Ucapku

"Hah? Kau tidak mengusirku? Bukankah kau benci pada adikku yang sialan itu?" Tanyanya sambil mengejek adiknya. Rupanya dia benar-benar kesal terhadap adiknya itu.

"Tidak. Lagipula, kau dan dia berbeda. Untuk apa aku mengusir kakaknya, padahal adiknya yang salah?"

"Kau benar-benar baik Rin-chan!" Jawabnya sambil melompat-lompat.

"Jangan panggil aku Rin-chan. Itu membuatku geli."

"Ayolah, itu panggilan _spesialku_ untukmu! Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Memangnya hal apa yang membuatmu kabur dari rumah?"

"Banyak! Pertama, aku tidak suka dikekang. Aku menginginkan hidup yang bebas. Kedua, karena adikku yang sialan itu. Padahal dulu ia anak yang baik, sifatnya mirip denganmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Memangnya sekarang sifatnya seperti apa?" Tanyaku

"Yah, dia berubah drastis. Hanya mementingkan uang, menindas yang lemah, dan banyak lagi."

"Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kita membuat makan malam."

"Baiklah, Rin-sama~~." Ucapnya

"Jangan memanggilku Rin-sama. Rin-chan lebih baik."

"Baik, baik." Balasnya sambil menggerutu.

Setelah selesai makan malam, aku langsung mandi. Setelah mandi, aku langsung ke tempat tidur.

"Oyasumi, Rin-chan." Ucap Lenka-nee.

"Oyasumi, Lenka-nee." Balasku. Aku pun langsung tertidur karena lelah.

* * *

Hari liburku dengan Lenka-nee menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Lenka-nee selalu mengajakku ke berbagai tempat. Dia menceritakan kenangan masa lalunya yang indah. Itu membuatku sedikit iri. Tapi, aku bersyukur menolongnya. Lenka-nee selalu membuatku ceria, walaupun aku tidak menunjukkannya di depan Lenka-nee.

Akhirnya, hari liburku selesai. Sekarang aku harus ke sekolah dan bertemu manusia sialan itu.

"Lenka-nee, aku pergi." Ucapku

"Hati-hati di jalan Rin-chan. Jauh-jauh dari adik setanku itu." Jawabnya

"Itu sudah pasti." Balasku

Saat perjalananku ke sekolah, rasanya tetangga aneh itu semakin berkurang. Apa mereka sudah diajari tata krama? Kalau iya baguslah. Aku bisa hidup tenang.

Sampai di dekolah, aku langsung disambut dengan ejekan.

"Haah? Rupanya **"Anak Iblis"** itu belum dikeluarkan ya?" Ucap Akita dengan sinis.

"Bukan hanya itu, rupanya dia masih hidup ya?" Balas Sukone

"Yah, dia memang manusia rendah." Jawab Mayu

Haah, mereka ini senang sekali menggosipkan orang ya? Lebih baik mereka belajar. Apa untungnya membicarakan orang lain? Memangnya mereka pikir akan mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan? Jika iya, pasti mendapatkannya lewat mimpi.

Aku langsung berjalan, dan mengacuhkan mereka. Tapi, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padaku. Akita menarikku dan mendorongku sehingga aku jatuh ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan salam terhadap majikanmu?" Tanya Mayu

"Memangnya kalian siapa? Di mataku, kalian terlihat seperti manusia rendahan yang hanya bisa membicarakan orang lain. Padahal, kalian lebih buruk dari yang kalian bicarakan." Jawabku dengan acuh. Memangnya sejak kapan mereka menjadi majikanku? Mereka pikir aku hewan?

"Apa? Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu?!" Balas Akita

"Yah, yah. Terserah kalian berbicara apapun. Aku tidak peduli dengan omong kosong kalian. Jadi, sekarang aku ingin ke kelas. Jangan menggangguku." Ucapku

Aku membisikkan sesuatu kepada Akita, "Sekali lagi kau membantingku, jangan harap kau hidup tenang." Kulihat dia merinding saat aku berbicara seperti itu. Huh, pengecut!

* * *

Akhirnya sampai di depan kelas, sepertinya ini merupakan hari yang lebih tenang daripada waktu itu. Saat aku membuka pintu kelas, aku harus menarik kata-kataku tentang hari yang tenang itu. Ternyata, di kelasku sudah terdapat **"Sang Monyet Dari Dunia Lain"**. Aku langsung berjalan ke tempatku.

"Hey, **"Nona Iblis"**?" Panggilnya. Tapi, aku tidak menghiraukannya. Ia langsung mendekatiku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hey, aku tahu kakakku tinggal di rumahmu. Bagaimana kalau kita bernegoisasi?" Tanyanya. Apa? Dia tahu?!

"Bagaimana kau tahu **"Monyet Sialan"**? Tanyaku dengan sinis.

"Kau pikir Keluarga Kagami itu seperti apa? Tidak ada yang tidak diketahui Keluarga Kagami! Jadi, apa kau mau bernegoisasi? Jika tidak, bisa saja nyawa Lenka-nee terancam." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah,memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin-

* * *

.

.

.

Neee~~ Maaf bagi yang baca ya~~ TT ^ TT Rasanya Rin PoV terus ya?

Ceritanya aneh kan? Endingnya gantung terus~~ TT_TT

Maaf kalau lama updatenya ya~~ TT o TT


	5. Bad Memories

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

-+= Len PoV -+=

* * *

"Aku ingin, kau memberitahuku masa lalumu." Ucapku.

"Haah? Masa laluku? Apa untungnya bagimu?" Tanyanya dengan penuh selidik.

"Yah, aku hanya bertanya. Apa kau ingin Lenka-nee celaka?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini memang pantas disebut **"Monyet Jahanam"** ya?" Balasnya

"Terserah apa katamu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui masa lalumu. Itu saja."

"Intinya, masa laluku itu normal. Lahir dari anak manusia, Kehidupanku juga manusia."

Dia pikir masa lalu itu apa? Apa hubungannya dengan manusia atau bukan?!

"Kau kira aku menganggapmu _alien_? Apa kau bodoh?" Tanyaku.

"Kau yang bodoh, monyet. Jelas-jelas kau bilang aku iblis. Jadi, aku memberitahumu bahwa aku adalah manusia." Jawabnya

Sial! Memang harus ada kata monyet setiap berbicara denganku ya? Dia ini memang tidak bisa diajak bicara, ya? Yah, sabar sebentar. Daripada patah tulang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Intinya, aku datang ke kelasmu untuk menanyakan masa lalumu. Hanya itu." Tukasku

"Singkatnya, masa laluku itu normal." Balasnya.

Yang sabar, sedikit saja, tenanglah, Len. Jika bukan karena rasa penasaranku , sudah kuratakan muka anak ini!

"Aku tau masa lalumu itu normal. Yang sekarang aku tanyakan adalah kehidupanmu. Kenanganmu saat kau kecil. Apa kau tidak punya kenangan indah?" Tanyaku

"Aku tidak ingat." Jawabnya dengan santainya.

Sepertinya ancaman tentang Lenka tidak terlalu berpengaruh! Habis sudah kesabaranku!

"Memangnya kau tidak ingat sama sekali?! Misalnya, ulang tahunmu ataupun sejenisnya!" Bentakku

"Tidak. Dan, aku tidak akan mau mengingat." Jawabnya

"Kau itu memang sialan, ya?" Kenapa susah sekali untuk berbicara dengan manusia satu ini?!

"Yah, sesukamu." Jawabnya.

"Kau itu me-

"Cukup sudah kelakuanmu, Kagami-san!" Bentak seseorang.

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata ada , ada saja penggangu saat aku berbicara dengan perempuan satu ini.

"Maaf, Megurine-sensei. Saya ke sini hanya untuk berbicara dengan Kagamine-san." Ucapku

"Lebih tepatnya, mengancam." Balas Kagamine.

Bagus! Sekarang, aku pasti akan dihukum Megurine-sensei. Sial! Terkutuklah kau, Kagamine! Semoga kau masuk ke lubang selokan!

"Kagami-san, kau harus lari lapangan 50 kali! Cepat!" Bentak Megurine-sensei.

"Haaah? Ini namanya penindasan anak!"

"Cepat! Jangan "haaah" saja!" Bentak Megurine-sensei.

"Baik, baik." Ucapku dengan malas.

* * *

"Ahhh, Kagamine sialan!" Teriakku setelah selesai berlari.

Setelah itu, aku ke kelas mengambil tas, aku melihat Kagamine dengan Lenka-nee. Karena penasaran aku mengikuti mereka berdua. Karena aku memilih tempat yang dekat, aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

"Rin-chan, kau berjanji akan memberitahuku, kan?" Tanya Lenka-nee

"Kubilang suatu saat nanti."

"Ayolah! Sekarang saja! Kalau tidak, aku akan teriak bahwa aku dibuang oleh Rin-chan!"

"Baik-baik! akan kuceritakan!" Jawabnya.

Aku bertanya dengan baik-baik, dia tidak menjawab, Lenka-nee bertanya dengan paksaan, dengan mudahnya diberitahu. Sial! Harusnya aku tidak usah ke kelasnya!

"Jadi, ceritanya itu begini...

* * *

.

.

.

"Umm, ibu. Rin boleh bertanya?" Tanya gadis kecil berambut pirang.

"Ya, ada apa Rin?" Balas ibunya yang memiliki rambut yang serupa, hanya saja lebih panjang.

"Tapi, ibu janji tidak marah?" Tanya sang anak.

"Ya. Ibu janji" Balas ibunya sambil mengelus rambut sang gadis.

"Sekarang, Rin ulang tahun. Jadi, boleh Rin minta ibu membuatkan kue?" Tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja! Ibu sudah membeli bahannya. Ayo, sekarang kita pulang.

"Benarkah? Horee!" Sorak si gadis.

Setelah itu, sang ibu langsung menggendong anaknya. Setelah sampai di depan rumah, sang ibu mengetuk pintu. Tapi, berapa kali sang ibu mengetuk, tidak ada jawaban. Sang ibu langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Dan, apa yang terjadi bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Di ruang tamu, terlihat sang ayah yang mabuk ditemani seorang wanita yang berpakaian tidak senonoh.

"Leon! Apa-apaan ini?" Bentak sang ibu.

"Ibu, memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sang anak yang belum mengerti situasinya.

"Rin, lebih baik sekarang Rin masuk kamar dulu, ya. Ibu akan menyelesaikan ini." Ucap sang ibu.

Sang gadis yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengangguk, dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Samar-samar dari dalam kamar, sang gadis mendengar percapan orang tuanya.

"Cepat usir wanita itu! Memangnya kau bekerja hanya untuk ini?!" Bentak sang ibu.

"Ini hidupku! Jadi, jangan pernah mencoba mengaturku. Memangnya apa urusannnya denganmu?" Tanya sang ayah dengan cuek.

"Aku tidak masalah, kau ingin selingkuh dengan wanita manapun! Tapi, jangan sekali-kali membawanya saat aku menjemput Rin! Dia masih kecil! Apa kau tau penderitaannya, huh?!"

"Kau mementingkannya? Dia hanya anak yang tidak berguna! Memangnya apa untungnya kau merawatnya, hah? Memangnya kau akan mendapatkan uang?"

"Dia anak kita berdua! Kau tahu itu, bukan? Setidaknya, jangan pernah membawa wanita itu saat Rin pulang ataupun saat dia bangun!" Ucap sang ibu sambil terisak.

Sang anak yang mendengar percakapan orang tuanya hanya bisa menangis dan berbaring di kasurnya.

"Tidak berguna...memang Rin pernah merugikan ayah? Apa Rin pernah membuat kesalahan?" Tanya sang gadis. Tentunya tidak akan yang menjawab pertanyaannya saat ini. Sang gadis terus memikirkannya sampai ia tertidur.

Saat malam tiba, sang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berharap semua itu mimpi. Tapi, kenyataan adalah kenyataan. Sampai malampun, kedua orang tuanya masih saja bertengkar. Akhirnya, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Lola, tadi kau bilang, jangan membawa wanita saat Rin bangun ataupun pulang bukan?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Ya! Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Jika tidak ada Rin, ceritanya akan berbeda bukan?" Tanya sang ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada? Jangan bilang-

"Sepertinya dugaanmu benar Lola, aku akan membunuhnya."

"Apa?! Kau kira Rin itu apa?" Bentak sang ibu.

"Anak itu hanya sampah tak berguna. Ah, kebetulan sekali Rin sudah bangun."

"Rin?! Rin, cepat pergi dari sini! Cepat! Selagi ibu bisa menahan ayahmu!"

"Mati kau, perempuan sialan! Kau hanya menyusahkanku selama ini!"

"Ibu!"

"Rin, cepat pergi dari sini! Kau harus selamat!"

"Kau juga! Kenapa kau harus lahir? Apa gunanya kau lahir, huh? Lebih baik kau juga mati!"

"Sakit ayah! kumohon hentikan!" Pekik sang gadis.

"Rin...cepat...pergi." Ucap sang ibu yang menahan kaki sang ayah.

"Kau! Lepaskan wanita sialan!" Bentak sang ayah sambil memberikan tendangannya.

Gadis itu berlari ke dapur, untuk menemukan tempat bersembunyi. Tetapi, karena takut akan ditemukan, gadis itu mencari ide lain. Tepat saat ia merencanakan idenya, sang ayah sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Rin, jangan takut. Ayah tidak akan membunuhmu dengan cara yang menyakitkan." Ucap sang ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Tanya sang anak.

"Benar. Karena itu, cepatlah ke sini. Rin ingin bertemu ibu, kan?" Ucap sang ayah.

Sang gadispun berlari ke ayahnya.

"Jangan takut Rin. Ayah akan mempertempukan Rin dengan ibu."

"Terimakasih, ayah"

"Sa-

"Terima kasih banyak, ayah. Karena telah membuat Rin dan ibu menderita. Jadi, cepatlah mati demi Rin dan ibu, ya?"

"Kau...memang...anak...tidak..-

"Tidak berguna? Setidaknya, Rin masih lebih berguna daripada ayah. Ayah tidak pernah membuat ibu senang! Apa itu disebut berguna?" Teriak sang anak.

"Ri...n?"

"Ibu?" Ucap sang anak, sembari berlari ke ibunya.

"Rin, sembunyikan mayat ayah dan ibu. Sebentar lagi ibu pasti mati. Jadilah anak yang kuat, ya. Kau harus menjalani hidup dengan baik. Jangan seperti ibu yang terjebak ayahmu." Ucap sang ibu.

"Rin berjanji akan jadi anak yang kuat! Rin tidak akan percaya pada laki-laki! Karena itu, sadarlah ibu!

Sekeras apapun sang anak berteriak, sang ibu tidak akan pernah bangun. Karena sang ibu telah pergi dari dunia.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya." Ucap Kagamine.

Hebat juga dia, bisa membunuh ayahnya dengan mudah. Memang rumor **"Anak Iblis"** itu tidak salah.

"Rin-chan, kau sungguh malang." Teriak Lenka-nee sambil memeluk Kagamine.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mayat ayah dan ibumu? Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengubur saat berusia 10 tahun, bukan?"

Benar juga! Sekuat apapun anak kecil, tidak akan sanggup untuk mengubur mayat.

"Mudah saja, saat usiaku bertambah, aku membuang mayat ayahku ke tempat sampah. Sedangkan, mayat ibuku masih kusimpan di rumah. Kuawetkan." Balas Kagamine dengan santainya.

"Kau awetkan?! Kenapa tidak dikubur?" Tanya Lenka-nee.

"Aku belum siap untuk mengubur ibu. Suatu saat, pasti akan kukubur. Jadi, tenang saja."

"Oh, itu sebabnya kau memperingatkanku jangan masuk ke kamar yang terkunci?" Tanya Lenka-nee

Kagamine hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, Rin-chan. Ayo, kita pulang." Ucap Lenka-nee.

"Yah, baiklah. Aku sudah lelah. Lenka-nee, dan tadi adikmu dihukum oleh Megurine-sensei." Ucap Kagamine.

"Biarkan saja, dia. Anak itu mau dijadikan sate, mau dijemur, mau dipanggang, silahkan. Tidak masalah untukku." Ucap Lenka-nee.

Sialan! Kakak macam apa itu? Dia kira aku makanan?! Awas kau Lenka-nee!

"Baiklah." Ucap Kagamine.

Hoo, jadi itu ceritanya. Apa sebaiknya aku sebarkan, ya? Ah, kupikirkan di rumah saja. Akhirnya, aku menemukan cara untuk membalas dendam.

* * *

.

.

.

Nee, buat para reader. ^ w ^

Ane mau nanya~ Menurut kalian ceritanya lebih bagus Lenka mati atau hidup? #Jahat, ya~

Tapi, ane nanya serius lo. Kasih tau pendapat kalian ya. Ane bingung buat lanjutannya.


End file.
